Le Pacte
by Oh-Robsten
Summary: Bella, Alice et Rosalie sont amies depuis le lycée. L'une ne vit que pour son travail, l'autre cherche désespérément le prince charmant et la dernière collectionne les coups d'un soir. Que se passerai-t-il si, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, elles décident de faire un pacte ? Quel serait ce pacte ? Et quel en serait l'issu ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, voici ma toute première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier, **Lily-Rose-Bella**, ma bêta, qui fait un boulot formidable.

L'histoire sera principalement concentrée sur les trois filles, c'est pour cela qu'il y aura différents point de vue. Tous les personnages seront présents dans l'histoire. Mais les garçons n'apparaîtront pas tout de suite. Pas qu'ils ne sont pas important, c'est juste que la fiction est plus centrée sur les filles. Pour cette fiction, je me suis inspirée du livre de _Lauren Weisberger_ **« Sexe, Diamants et plus si affinités … »**

Les phrases en _italique_ c'est la petite voix très chiante dans notre tête.

**Résumé : **Bella, Alice et Rosalie sont amies depuis le lycée. L'une ne vit que pour son travail, l'autre cherche désespérément le prince charmant et la dernière collectionne les coups d'un soir. Que se passerai-t-il si, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, elles décident de faire un pacte ? Quel serait ce pacte ? Et quel en serait l'issu ?

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages sont à S.M, l'histoire est de moi malgré que je me sois inspirée du livre de L.W.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

* * *

Quand on sonna à ma porte à 21h un dimanche soir, ma première pensée ne fut pas « _Qui ça peut être ?_ » mais plutôt « _Fichez-le camp !_ ». Sonner chez moi un dimanche soir était ni plus ni moins un affront. Les dimanches soirs étaient le seul moment où je coupais toute communication avec le monde extérieur et trainais en jogging et t-shirt troué en regardant les épisodes de Grey's Anatomy, accompagnée de mon fidèle pot de glace. Tout le monde le savait ! Mes amis, mon petit-ami et même mon patron savait que Ô grand jamais il ne fallait me déranger un dimanche soir. Voilà donc pourquoi ce coup de sonnette était incroyable ET angoissant.

Je m'approchai de la porte sur la pointe des pieds et regardai par le judas. Le couloir était désert. _Angoissant je vous dis ! _Je n'habitais pas un quartier malfamé de New York, mais le taux de criminalité était tout de même élevé ! Mon père, Charlie Swan, shérif de la petite ville d'où je viens, m'avait appris la boxe quand il sut que je déménageai ici. **Ça peut toujours servir !** disait-il.

Par mesure de précaution, j'appelai le portier de l'immeuble.

**« John ? C'est Isabella Swan de l'appartement 16B, Je vous appelle parce que l'on vient de sonner chez moi mais le couloir est désert. Avez-vous vu quelqu'un entrer ? »**

**« Oui mademoiselle, j'ai fais entrer votre ami Alice il y a quelques minutes. »**

Oubliant à la seconde même l'idée d'un danger imminent, j'ouvris la porte et découvris effectivement Alice assise contre le mur se balançant d'avant en arrière, des larmes pleins les joues.

**« Merci John c'est effectivement elle. »**

Je raccrochai et m'approchai de ma meilleure amie.

**« Alice ma belle, que se passe-t-il ? »**

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à répondre tellement ses sanglots étaient forts, j'essayai de deviner ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état.

**« Il est arrivé quelque chose à tes parents ? »**

Elle secoua à la tête.

**« C'est James ? »**

A l'entente de son nom, Alice pleura plus fort. _Bingo …_

**«** **C'est fini !** pleura Alice, **fini pour de bon ! »**

Au cours de ces deux dernières années, depuis qu'Alice sortait avec James, j'avais entendu cette phrase plusieurs fois. Autant vous dire qu'à cet instant je n'étais pas vraiment étonnée.

**« Calme toi Lily, je suis sûre que … »**

**« Il a rencontré quelqu'un », **me coupa t-elle**.**

**« Il a **_**quoi ? **_**»**

**« Pardon je me suis mal exprimée. **_**Je**_** lui ai fait rencontrer quelqu'un. »**

**« Lily je ne comprends pas … » **

**« Je trouvais qu'il commençait à se laisser aller alors j'avais pris la décision de lui payer un coach sportif. »**

**« Je pense savoir où tu veux en venir … »**

**« Tu penses qu'il s'est tapé la coach ? **j'hochai la tête.** C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi au départ. Mais c'est bien pire ! »**

**« Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de pire … »**

**« Tu crois ça ? Ecoute moi bien. **_**Monsieur **_**est « tombé amoureux » ! **dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.** « Il « attend », je cite, qu'elle soit « prête » ! Parce que cette salope est VIERGE ! IL EST TOMBE AMOUREUX D'UNE PETITE PUCELLE QUE J'AI PAYE DE MA POCHE ! » **cria Alice en plein couloir en pleurant de plus belle.

**« Viens, rentrons, je vais nous préparer du chocolat chaud. » **Je n'allais quand même pas ameuter tout le quartier …

**« Oh mince, Bella j'avais oublié … On est dimanche. Ecoute, laisse, ce n'est pas grave, je vais rentrer. » **

**« Ne dis pas de bêtise, je n'avais rien de prévu », **mentis-je.

Alice s'assit sur mon canapé en cuir noir, pendant que j'allais dans la cuisine préparer le chocolat chaud. J'attrapai mon téléphone et envoyai un rapide message à Rosalie : « **SOS, A et James ont rompu** » et rejoignit Alice au salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rosalie toqua à la porte et entra. C'était l'avantage qu'elle avait d'habiter l'étage au dessus.

**« Que se passe t-il ? »** nous demanda Rose.

Je lui expliquai rapidement comment j'avais découvert Alice sur le pas de ma porte.

**« Bien, que boit-on ? »**

**« Les tasses sont dans le micro-ondes, je nous ai fait du chocolat chaud. »**

**« Du**_** chocolat chaud**_** ? **s'indigna Rose, **il nous faut quelque chose de plus fort ! As-tu de la tequila ?**

**« Hum … Oui, il me semble »**

**« Bien ! »**

Je regardai Rosalie s'éloigner vers la cuisine. J'avais beau la connaitre depuis près de 11 ans, je me demandais toujours comment une personne pouvait être aussi belle. Nous nous étions connues toutes les trois au lycée. Mes parents avaient divorcé quand j'avais 5 ans et ma mère m'avait emmenée avec elle. Puis quelques années plus tard, elle fit la rencontre de Phil, un joueur de base-ball. J'avais pris la décision de les laisser vivre leur vie de jeunes mariés en allant vivre chez mon père à Forks, dans une petite bourgade pluvieuse. J'avais 16 ans. Lors de la rentrée, j'avais bousculé la belle Rosalie Hale dans les couloirs et nous nous étions tout de suite bien entendu. On avait décidé de manger ensemble le midi. À mon cours suivant, je fis la connaissance d'Alice Brandon, une vraie pile électrique. Nous l'avions invitée à notre table. Et c'est comme ça que 11 ans plus tard, nous étions toujours aussi soudées.

Toutes les trois, nous sommes différentes, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Je suis brune, les yeux marrons et de taille moyenne avec des formes la où il faut. Quant à Rosalie, elle est blonde, les yeux bleus, grande et des formes plus que généreuse. Elle attirait le regard partout où elle allait. Alice, elle est plus petite que moi, des cheveux noirs coupés court qui partent dans tous les sens en petites piques et les yeux verts. Moi je ne vis que pour mon boulot, alors que Rosalie aime sortir et coucher à droite à gauche. Tandis qu'Alice cherche désespérément le prince charmant. Hors de question pour elle de suivre la philosophie de Rose. Elle n'a eu que deux hommes dans sa vie, dont James.

Rosalie est mannequin et fan de voiture et n'hésite à mettre ses mains dans le cambouis. Alice tient une boutique de prêt-à-porter et est une accro à la mode et au shopping. Elle nous entraine souvent dans ses innombrables sorties shopping. Quant à moi, je suis éditrice et ma grande passion dans la vie, c'est les livres. Je pense que notre seul point commun, c'est notre âge. Nous avons toutes les trois 27 ans.

_Différentes vous dites ? Sans blague !_

C'est Rose qui me fit revenir à l'instant présent.

**« Allez Alice ! Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé. Prends ton temps. »**

**« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire que vous ne savez pas déjà. Elle est très jeune et absolument ravissante. » **

**« C'est quoi pour toi « très jeune » ? **demandais-je**.**

**« Elle a 20 ans ! Et elle a Facebook. » **

**« Doux Jésus ! » **marmonna Rose.

Rose prit les choses en main.

**« Nom ? »**

**« Victoria Fire. Elle est rousse, grande, tout mon contraire ! »**

**« Université ? »**

**« Yale … »**

**« Option sportive au lycée ? »**

**« Disons le tout en cœur ! » **rigola Alice

**« Pom pom girl ! » **répondîmes-nous à l'unisson en secouant des pompons imaginaire tout en rigolant.

**« Vous voulez savoir le pire ? »**

Nous hochâmes la tête.

**« Madame veut fonder une famille. Avoir des enfants, le mariage et tout ce qui va avec et James ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger ! » **

Nous nous regardâmes avec Rose et ne pûmes nous empêcher de grimacer. Alice à toujours voulu des enfants. Elle rêvait d'une famille nombreuse avec cinq ou six gosses. Et James avait toujours évité le sujet. Alors je peux comprendre que cela lui fende le cœur que James l'accepte si facilement avec une autre. Les tequilas s'enfilaient et Alice pensait un peu moins à James.

**« Allez Alice, maintenant que tu n'es plus avec lui, dis-nous son plus gros défaut ! » **L'encourageait Rose.

**« Il n'en avait pas. James était parfait ! »**

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**« Lily chérie, James est TOUT sauf parfait. Certes, James est … **

Je marquais une pause, ne sachant pas vraiment qu'elle adjectif employé. Les seuls qui me venaient à l'esprit étaient « pervers », « déloyal » et « manipulateur ».

… **Charmant » **continuais-je.

**« Mais il n'est pas parfait », **finit Rose**.**

**« Et bien je ne sais pas trop, rien ne me vient tout de suite à l'esprit … » **

**« Je ne sais pas moi, est ce qu'il avait des troubles de l'érection ? » **Lui demanda Rose**.**

**« Non ! » **s'indigna Alice**.**

**« Éjaculateur précoce ? » **rigolais-je.

**« Bien sur que non » **répondit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Une addiction au jeu ? » **continua Rose.

**« Non, il jouait quelque fois mais on ne peut pas appeler ça une addiction. »**

Nous soupirâmes, désespérées de trouver un jour un défaut chez ce type. Pourtant Dieu seul sait qu'il en était bourré …

**« J'ai peut-être quelque chose »** nous dit Alice.

Nous nous rapprochâmes avide de détails.

**« Et bien, j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre, mais bon on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un défaut, je veux dire … »**

**« Accouche Lily ! »** la coupa Rose.

**« Et bien, il lui arrivait de mettre mes slips pour aller au boulot. »**

Aucune de nous ne parla pendant une bonne minute, tellement abasourdies devant une telle information. C'est Rosalie qui prit la parole en premier en vidant son verre d'une traite.

**« **_**Slip**_** ? Quel mot infâme ! »**

**« Rosalie, une de tes meilleures amies t'annonce que son petit ami portait ses culottes pour aller bosser et toi tu chipotes sur le choix du mot ? »**

**« Je souligne juste que **_**slip**_** est … Je ne trouve même pas les mots ! Toutes les femmes détestent ce mot ! Rien que de le prononcer j'en ai de l'urticaire ! »**

**« Rose ! **_**Il portait ses sous-vêtements**_** !**

**« Oui j'ai compris ! Mais Lily, à l'avenir évite d'employer ce mot, c'est répugnant. »**

**« Rose, son petit ami partait tous les jours bosser en costard et sous ledit costard, il portait une culotte en dentelle, tu ne trouves pas ça légèrement plus flippant que le mot **_**slip**_** ? »**

Alice eut un petit rire et nous nous tournâmes vers elle.

**En fait,** nous dit Alice, **vous faites fausse route, **nous fronçâmes les sourcils.** James n'a jamais porté mes culottes ou mes boxers en dentelle, par contre il avait un faible pour mes strings … **

* * *

Et voici pour le premier chapitre ! Quand avez-vous pensé ? J'ai adoré l'écrire. Une petite review ? Bisous à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !

Réponse aux sans-comptes :

**- M-R :** Oui tu as raison le string chez un homme c'est vraiment horrible ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à la talentueuse S.M.  
**  
**

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

* * *

J'étais au salon de coiffure pour ma coupe mensuelle quand mon téléphone sonna. Une de mes (nombreuses) conquêtes.

**« Oui ? Oui chéri, oui ce sera parfait oui, ok à ce soir. Il me tarde. Bisous. »**

Je touchai l'écran de mon iPhone du bout de mon ongle et le glissai dans mon sac Chanel, puis me tournai vers mon coiffeur préféré.

**« Allez ma petite salope, à nous deux ! J'aime tellement tes cheveux, ils sont si soyeux !»**

Je rigolais en voyant les têtes outrées des petites vieilles frigides. Vous êtes choqué ? Ne le soyez pas, c'est tout à fait normal ! Jacob est mon coiffeur depuis que je suis à New York. Soit maintenant 5 ans. C'était notre manière de communiquer tous les deux, pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Hormis son langage cru, Jacob est adorable et tellement beau _(N/B : mais trop musclé à mon goût ! ^^)(N/A : Je confirme ! Edward est tellement mieux !) _… C'est quand même dommage qu'il ne soit intéressé que par les hommes parce que j'en aurais bien fais mon quatre heures _(N/B : C'est pourtant comme ça que je le préfère ! ^^)(N/A : Nous sommes d'accord !)_.

**« Alors Rosie chérie, c'était qui au téléphone ? Une nouvelle proie ? Allez, raconte tout à tonton Jacob ! » **_(N/B : et aussi à Tatie Mélo !)_

J'étais consciente d'être le centre d'attention du salon. Et j'adorais ça…

**« Jake, c'est déjà chiant de se le taper, alors d'en parler… »**

**« Mademoiselle est de mauvaise humeur ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… »**

**« Tu as vécu une nuit passionnée avec un amant torride ? » **dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil subjectif.

**« Oh que non Jake, j'ai passé la nuit avec Bella, à consoler Alice de sa rupture avec James-Connard-Hunter ! » **_(N/B : bien dit ! et t'aurais dû rajouter Tapette ! lol)_

**« Ce n'est pas nouveau j'ai envie de dire ! »**

Je soupirais.

**« C'est ce que nous avons cru aussi mais il s'avère que monsieur est tombé amoureux d'une autre. »**

**« Outch ! Dur … Comment va-t-elle ? »**

**« Elle allait un peu mieux ce matin quand je l'ai vu mais bon, elle va avoir du mal à se remettre. Pour elle c'était le prince charmant, l'homme de sa vie, le père de ses enfants. **(_N/B : Elle l'oubliera dès que Jasper arrivera ! ^^)_** Allez, assez parlé de moi ! Et toi comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Que c'est aimable à toi de poser la question ! Voyons, en ce moment je suis à la recherche d'un homme qui pourrait être « le bon ». J'en ai assez des coups d'un soir, je veux du concret. »**

**« Je suis heureuse pour toi Jake. »**

Mon téléphone sonna encore. C'était Bella. Au moment où je décrochai, Jacob me dit :

**« Dis-lui que si elle ne convainc pas son fiancé de lui passer la bague au doigt, je vais le kidnapper et l'initier aux joies de l'autre camp… » **_(N/B : mais vas-y, je ne demande que ça !)_

**« Eh ! tu as entendu Bella ? Tu dois épouser Mike immédiatement, sinon Jake va te le voler ! » **rigolais-je.

**« Qu'a-t-elle répondu ? » **me demanda Jake en chuchotant.

**« Qu'il est tout à toi. Donc Bella tu disais ? Génial ! Bien sûr que j'en suis ! J'avais un truc de prévu ce soir mais justement j'essayais de trouver une bonne excuse pour annuler. Et puis, si Alice veut sortir, qui sommes-nous pour refuser ! Quelle heure ? Ok 21h dans le hall de l'immeuble. Bye »**

Puis je me tournais vers Jake.

**« Tu veux venir ce soir ? »**

**« Tu sais à quel point j'adore les soirées entre fille mais ce soir je suis occupé ma belle »** me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Et bien j'en connais un qui va prendre son pied ce soi …_

_Toi aussi tu aurais pu si tu n'avais pas annulé avec ce gars que tu devais voir ce soir !_

_Oui peut- être, mais le bien être de ma meilleure amie passe avant tout ! (N/B : Ça c'est vrai, les amis avant tout ! et en particulier si cette proie ne s'appelle pas Emmett ! ^^)(N/A : Elle ne s'appelle pas Emmett :P)_

Je devenais folle à taper la causette avec ma conscience …

**« Et ben je suis contente pour toi Jake, j'espère qu'il sera le bon… »** dis-je distraitement, plus occupée à mater le mec qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

En jetant un œil vers Jake, je vis qu'il avait suivi mon regard et matait à présent le nouveau venu.

_Ah non ! C'est MA proie !_

**« J'ai terminé ma chérie ! »** dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

L'assistante de Jacob me fit signe de venir me mettre sous un casque. Jake, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, me lança assez fort pour être entendu de tout le salon :

**« Rosalie chérie, ne bouge plus et efforce toi de garder les cuisses fermées. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais c'est juste pour un quart d'heure. C'est tout ce que je te demande ! »**

Je pris mon air le plus outré que j'avais en réserve et lui montrai mon majeur bien assez haut pour que les petite vieilles puissent le voir. _(N/B : Oh, Rosalie ! mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ! ^^) _J'adorais voir leurs têtes choquées. Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'inconnu qui avait suivi toute la scène et avait un petit sourire amusé. Quand il passa devant moi, je me léchai la lèvre inférieure et fit un sourire en coin quand je le vis se prendre la porte. Je savais qu'un jour je devrais mettre un terme à ce comportement puéril et gamin, mais c'était tellement amusant… _(N/B : Pauvres hommes !^^)_

* * *

**POV ALICE**

* * *

Je tournais en rond dans mon appartement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Le ménage était fait et refait, et je ne pouvais même pas aller faire du shopping pour me calmer étant donné que ma voiture était chez le garagiste pour une révision. Mon chat, Opium _(N/B : Quel nom pour un chat ! mdr)(N/A : Je trouve ça bien moi xD)_, me regardait du coin de l'œil. Je devais lui donner le tournis… Ou alors il s'en fichait. Après tout ce n'est qu'un chat non ? J'avais dans l'idée d'appeler Marie, ma sœur, mais je me rappelais au dernier moment qu'elle était en voyage de noce. Je n'avais définitivement personne à qui parler. Bella était au boulot et Rose devait certainement être avec une de ses conquêtes. Et moi ? Bah j'errais dans mon appartement sans savoir quoi faire. Vas au boulot me diriez-vous. Oui, j'aurais bien aimé mais je suis en congé. Forcé. Oui forcé ! Mes employés, que je paye de ma poche, m'ont mise à la porte. **Trop surmenée**, disaient-ils ! (N/B : _Je pensais pourtant que c'était inné chez toi ! ^^)_

En soupirant, je me laissai choir sur mon canapé en attrapant un magazine people. Mais au bout de 10 minutes, je laissai tomber l'idée. Qu'est ce que j'en avais à foutre de la merveilleuse et fabuleuse vie d'Angelina Jolie alors que moi je touchais le fond ! Alors je me mis à penser à mes deux dernières années avec James. Un beau connard oui ! _(N/B : Ça tu l'as dit bouffi ! mdr)_ Réprimant un sanglot, je m'avançai vers la table de nuit et pris l'album photo. Tous ces souvenirs… James et moi à plage, James et moi à son anniversaire, James et moi heureux tout simplement. _(N/B : Oublie-le ! c'est un bon conseil que je te donne ! ^^)_

On s'était rencontrés dans un bar, il m'avait offert à boire et de fil en aiguille on s'était retrouvés en couple. La plus belle erreur de ma vie… En regardant l'heure je me rendis compte que c'était presque l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec les filles. Je filai sous la douche et m'habillai d'une robe blanche à dentelles au-dessus de la ceinture et bleue marine en dessous de celle-ci. (_N/A : lien sur mon profil_) Puis j'accompagnai le tout de ma paire de Louboutin blanche et quelques accessoires.

Arrivée dans le hall de l'immeuble des filles, je me rendis compte que j'étais la première arrivée. Une nouveauté pour moi ! Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Bella descendre avec une très belle robe bustier en cuir noir avec une fermeture éclaire sur tout le devant (_N/A : lien sur mon profil_) avec une paire d'escarpins noirs. Heureusement qu'avec Rosalie nous l'avions relookée ! Parce qu'au lycée, ses fringues étaient une horreur. Même les nécessiteux n'en auraient pas voulus ! Un vrai garçon manqué. Elle cachait ses formes sous une tonne de vêtements trop larges pour elle.

**« Wow Bella tu es sexy ! » **

**« Merci, **rougit-elle**, tu es très belle toi aussi ! »**

Au même moment, Rosalie fit son entrée dans le hall. Elle portait une magnifique robe bustier rouge qui lui allait à la perfection. Il y avait 4 boutons au niveau de la taille (_N/A : lien sur mon profil_). Le tout accompagné d'une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur que la robe. Bella et moi sifflèrent de concert._ (N/B : J'imagine les robes ! je voudrais bien être à leur place ! __)(N/A : Moi aussi !)_

**« Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir ! » **_(N/B : Comme si tu en étais capable ! lol)_

**« Faire rougir la grande Rosalie Hale ? Comme si c'était possible ! » **rigolai-je. _(N/B : Exactement ce que je disais ! mdr)_

**« Allez, allons-y les filles ! »**

Nous prîmes un taxi mais avec les embouteillages, nous arrivâmes devant le bar 20 minutes plus tard. Arrivées dans le bar, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table pour trois. Rosalie pris commande auprès du serveur et commanda 3 Margarita.

**« Bon allez**, dis-je, **faites-moi le fameux discours qu'on en finisse »**

**« Le fameux discours ? » **interrogea Bella.

**« Ouais tu sais le truc qui est censé remonter le moral » **crachais-je.

Elles haussèrent les sourcils. Bon visiblement, elles ne comprenaient pas ce que je disais. C'était pourtant simple non ? _(N/B : Ben oui !?)_

**« Ouais, le putain de discours, comme quoi je serais mieux sans lui, que j'en trouverai un autre qui ne sera pas un beau salop, qu'être célibataire est formidable, que les hommes vont se bousculer devant ma porte parce que je suis jeune et belle, ce genre de discours à la con quoi ! » **_(N/B : ben pourtant c'est vrai !__)_

**« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de formidable à être célibataire » **répliqua Bella.

**« Et belle je veux bien, mais jeune tu sais Lily, tu t'approches de la trentaine alors ce n'est pas si jeune que ça » **finit Rose. _(N/B : ben moi je viens d'avoir 30 ans et je suis toujours célibataire ! ^^)(N/A : Tu trouveras ! :P)_

**« Merci les filles, avec vous je me sens de suite soutenue ! » **répliquais-je acerbe.

**« Qu'en pense ta sœur ? »**

**« Bella, ma sœur est en lune de miel. Je n'ai pas encore pu lui annoncer. Je lui dirai à son retour d'Hawaii.»**

**« Oh ouais c'est vrai. Elle devrait néanmoins trouver ça bien, vu qu'elle n'a jamais aimé James. »**

**« Ouais, la dessus je ne vais pas te contredire ! »**

**« Revenons à nos moutons, **nous coupa Rose, **ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas restée célibataire. Ça te ferais peut-être du bien de rester un peu seule, tu ne crois pas ? »**

**« Attendez les filles ! Tout à l'heure Bella me disait que ce n'est pas formidable d'être célibataire et maintenant vous voulez que je reste seule ? Il faudrait peut-être m'expliquer ! »**

Elle soupira mais ne répliqua pas.

**« Bref, autre chose à me reprocher peut être ? »**

L'ironie était ma meilleure amie ce soir. Mais je commençais réellement à en avoir marred'être le sujet de conversation principale.

**« Et bien … » **commença Rosalie

Les filles se jetèrent un regard hésitant.

**« Je plaisantais ! Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'autre ? »** m'écriais-je.

**« Ecoute ma belle, **continua Rose**, tu as bientôt 28 ans … »**

**« Merci de me le rappeler »**, la coupais-je.

**« Tu as bientôt 28 ans, et tu n'as connu que 2 hommes dans ta vie. Deux ! C'est trop peu ! Je sais pas, sort, vois du monde ! »**

**« Je vous voie vous »**

**« Lily, avec Rose quand nous parlons de voir du monde, nous parlons de voir des hommes » **répliqua Bella en articulant comme si elle parlait à une putain de gamine de 5 ans. _(N/B : ouais ! des hommes comme Jasper Withlock ! Miam ! Vivement qu'il arrive celui-là ! ^^)(N/A : Pas tout de suite désolé ! :P)_

Oui quand je suis énervée je deviens vulgaire, un problème avec ça ? _(N/B : Non, moi aussi ça m'arrive ! lol)_

**« Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un autre homme pour le moment ».**

**« Qui te parle de sortir avec ? » **sourit Rose.

**« En résumé, vous me demandez de coucher à droite à gauche, sans connaître l'identité du gars ? » **

**« Exactement ! » **s'écria Rosalie. _(N/B : Je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec cette idée !)(N/A : Moi non plus mais c'est pas moi qui le dis !)_

Elle me regardait avec une sorte de fierté maternelle. Parfois Rose me faisait peur … _(N/B : à moi aussi ! ^^__)_

**« Bien ! Comme vous voudrez. Je vais coucher avec des hommes au hasard, de tout type, couleur, taille, je n'ai aucun préjugé ! Je suis ouverte à toute proposition. »**

Elles me regardaient comme si j'étais folle. Il faudrait savoir quand même !

**« Je dois halluciner. Ouais c'est ça j'hallucine ! »** cria Rose.

**« Non ou alors elle parle sous le coup de l'alcool et demain elle ne se souviendra de rien ! » **répliqua Bella.

**« Eh, je suis là les filles vous savez ? »**

**« Mais … Mais**, bégaya Rose**, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, ce n'est pas possible ! Pincez moi je rêve ! **Je la pinçai donc. **Aïe ! Mais t'es tarée ma pauvre fille ! »**

**« C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on te pince ! Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! »**

**« C'est une image Alice, une expression, je ne le pensais pas ! »**

Je râlais pour la forme.

**« Donc**, continuais-je, **à partir de maintenant je fais comme ça. Je couche à droite et à gauche. Aucune relation sérieuse. Juste du sexe. Mais attention ! Je ne le fais qu'à une seule condition ! »**

**« Quelle est cette condition ? » **demanda Bella.

**« Je veux que vous le fassiez, vous aussi. » **_(N/B : En voilà une condition !)_

**« Mais enfin ! **répliqua Bella, **Rosalie le fait déjà et moi je ne vais quand même pas tromper Mike ! » **_(N/B : Pourtant ça, ce serait une bonne idée, je ne demande pas mieux ! ^^)(N/A : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! N'oublie pas qu'Edward est dans les parages xD)_

**« Oh ouais. Je l'avais oublié lui. Tu ne veux pas le larguer ? » **_(N/B : Ouais ! laisse le à Jacob ! lol)_

Bella me regardait avec des yeux horrifiés.

**« Bon alors, si vous ne pouvez pas le faire, nous allons procéder autrement. J'accepte de me dévergonder, seulement si****toi Rose, tu acceptes de t'engager dans une relation sérieuse ET monogame. Tu as bien sûr le droit de choisir l'homme qui aura ce privilège. »**

J'entendis vaguement Rose marmonner un « _Encore heureux !_ ». Puis Bella prit la parole :

**« On pourrais parler d'autre chose ? Je veux dire, nous savons toutes que vous ne mettrez pas ce plan à exécution. Alors sujet suivant ! »**

**« Je relève le défi ! » **cria Rose. _(N/B : Pour Rosalie, hip hip hip, Hourra ! ^^)_

**« Tu quoi ? »**

**« Tu es sérieuse ? »**

Bella et moi avions parlé en même temps.

**« J'ai dit que je relevais le défi. Quand commençons-nous ? »**

**« Et bien accordons nous au moins une semaine le temps que Bella réfléchisse à sa résolution ! »**

**« Moi ? **s'écria Bella en fronçant les sourcils**, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez décidé de faire ce stupide pacte, que je dois en faire partie ! »**

**« Nous sommes trois amies, qui ont TOUJOURS fait tout ensemble. Ce « **_**pacte**_** » comme tu dis, en fait partie ! »**

Je rigolais devant sa mine déconfite.

**« Je ne vois pas ce que Bella pourrait changer**, répliqua Rose, **elle à un boulot de rêve, un petit ami de rêve, et un appartement de rêve ! »**

**« Justement ! Bella à une vie rangée, limite même trop parfaite. **Je continuais en regardant Bella. **Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose de fun, quelque chose qui sort de ta petite vie bien rangée ! »**

**« Bien ! **s'écria Rose**. Bella tu as donc une semaine pour trouver quelque chose ! En attendant, portons un toast. À nous ! »** _(N/B : Elle a intérêt à se joindre à ses amies, c'est pour son bien ! ^^)(N/A : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! ^^)_

**« À nous ! » **répondîmes ensemble Bella et moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde, comment allez vous ? Un nouveau chapitre (en avance!), rien que pour vous ! Je tien bien sûre à remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris et en alerte, et pour toute vos review. Un grand merci aussi à ma bêta, **Lily-Rose-Bella. ** Ça fait un peu cérémonie des oscars non ? x) Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

**Réponse aux anonymes**** : **

**Cassy-chou : **Oui je pense que tout le monde préfère Jacob en gay ! Au moins il n'essayera pas de piquer Bella à Edward. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Disclamer : **Les personnages blablabla ...

* * *

**POV BELLA**

* * *

**« Viens au lit bébé, il est tard, il est pratiquement une heure du mat'. »**

**« Il ne me reste que quelques pages, Mike. La lumière te dérange ? Je peux aller dans le salon si tu préfères. »**

**« Ce n'est pas la lumière qui me dérange ma belle. C'est le fait que nous ne nous soyons pas endormis ensemble une seule fois depuis une semaine. Tu me manques. » **(N_/B : Mais laisse-la travailler bon sang ! ^^)_

Je pensais tout d'abord qu'il se comportait en gamin pleurnichard et capricieux et que je ne céderais pas. Après tout, ce manuscrit était l'un des ouvrages les plus attendus de l'année et il fallait qu'il soit prêt à temps. Puis ma conscience me rappela qu'il était mon petit-ami et que je me conduisais en horrible garce en ayant eu ces pensées peu charitables. _(N/B : Mais non Bella, c'est normal ! lol)_

Avant, cela ne m'aurais pas dérangée qu'il se comporte ainsi. J'aurais trouvé ça mignon, attendrissant. Mais voilà, au bout d'un an, ou presque, de relation, je ne ressentais qu'une sensation d'étouffement. Mike est vraiment très gentil, il est attentionné, beau, intelligent, et fou amoureux de moi, mais moi de mon côté, je me rendais compte que ce n'était plus comme avant. _(N/B : Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le larguer alors ?!)(N/A : Je me pose la même question !)_

**« Bella, bébé, je t'aime. »**

_Pouvait-il arrêter 5 minutes avec ces « bébé » ? (N/B : Ouais c'est vrai, ça fait pervers venant de lui ! mdr)(N/A : Je trouve aussi !)_

**« Moi aussi je t'aime. »** répondis-je mécaniquement. _(N/B : Même pas vrai ! ^^)_

Si une tierce personne avait été dans la pièce, elle aurait tout de suite douté de la sincérité de mes propos. Mais cela eu l'air de convenir à Mike.

_Venais-je réellement dire qu'il était intelligent ? (N/B : Oui, tu viens de le dire ! ^^ Mais j'imagine que tu regrettes maintenant ! lol)_

Je me forçai donc à prendre une voix douce et à lui répondre.

**« C'est un peu la folie en ce moment au boulot mais je te promets que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. »**

**« Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression mon cœur. Je sais que tu adores ton boulot. Profites-en tant que c'est possible. Prends ton temps et viens te coucher quand tu auras fini. »**

Je relevai la tête vivement.

**«** _**Tant que c'est possible ? **_**Tu remets ça sur le tapis ? à 1 heure du mat' ? » **_(N/B : Aïe ! ça va barder pour toi Newton !)_

**« Non bébé je ne remets pas ça sur le tapis. Tu m'as déjà fait savoir clairement que tu ne voulais pas qu'on déménage à San Francisco. Mais j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses VRAIMENT bien. C'est une opportunité en or ! » **_(N/B : Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête !)_

Il était hors de question que je parte je n'sais où ! Ma vie était ici, à New York avec Rose, Alice et mon boulot. Mais Monsieur ne voulait pas comprendre ça.

**« Une opportunité en or pour toi. »**

**« Non pour nous deux. »**

**« Mike, s'installer ensemble maintenant c'est trop tôt. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un an. Et ma vie est ici. »**

**« Moi ma vie c'est toi. » **_(N/B : Oh ! Que c'est mignon … NON ! Même pas !)_

_Tout de suite les grands mots !_

**« Rosalie et Alice sont ici. Mon boulot est ici. Je ne peux pas tout quitter. »**

**« Je vais finir par croire vraiment que tu préfères ton boulot et tes amies à moi »** bouda-t-il.

_Serait-il déplacé de lui dire que c'était la stricte vérité ? (N/B : Non, vas-y ! dis le lui ! =P)_

**« N'abordons pas ce sujet à cette heure-ci, tu veux bien ? »**

**« Et si je nous préparais du thé ? »**

Là encore, je rassemblai chaque once de volonté pour ne pas hurler. « _Non, je ne veux pas aller me coucher et non, je ne veux pas de thé. Je veux seulement que tu te taises !_ » Mais bien sûr je ne dis rien de tout ça. _(N/B : Dommage ! :( Je suis sûre que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire ! ^^__)_

**« Non merci, ça ira. »**

Il se leva du lit et vint m'enlacer. Je me raidis automatiquement. C'était plus fort que moi. Mais Mike ne remarqua rien. Il frotta sa joue contre la mienne, ce qui me fit un peu mal car il ne s'était pas raser.

**« Ça pique ? »**

**« Hmm. »**

**« Je vais chercher de l'eau tu en veux ? »**

**« Avec plaisir. »**

Je n'en avais pas envie mais au moins ça le fit sortir de la chambre. Je pus prendre une grande respiration et me calmer. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je ne largue pas. (_N/B : Oui, en effet, je me posais la question ! ^^)_ Je me pose moi-même la question pour tout vous dire. C'est juste que depuis le lycée, c'est toujours les autres qui mettaient fin à la relation. Du coup moi, je ne sais pas faire ça. Et puis ça lui ferait tellement de mal … Rose trouve que je suis trop gentille. _(N/B : Elle a raison ! =P)_ Je le conçois. Mais je n'aime pas faire du mal au gens. Et quitter Mike lui fera automatiquement du mal. Il revint et me coupa dans mes réflexions.

**« Bébé, fais une pause, je nous ai préparé un encas de minuit. »**

_Un encas de minuit ? Il est plus d'une heure du matin bon sang ! Et je dois me lever à 6 heures !_

Je soupirais et mordis dans un cookie. Quelques années auparavant, j'aurais tout donné pour vivre ce genre de scène. Un petit-ami attentionné qui prépare un pique-nique en pleine nuit dans un appartement confortable. Mais il faut croire que mes rêves et mes fantasmes ont évolué. Une fois sa tasse de thé terminée, Mike se pelotonna contre l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt. _(N/B : Ouf !)_

_Comment fait-il pour s'endormir aussi vite ?_

J'avais envie de fumer plus que jamais. J'avais arrêté il y a un an quand j'avais rencontré Mike. Jamais Ô grand jamais, Mike ne serait sorti avec une fumeuse. Je fumais depuis 8 longues années. Et pour lui j'avais trouvé la force d'arrêter. _(N/B : ça, par contre, c'était une bonne chose !) _ Mais là, à cet instant précis je mourais d'envie de tirer une bouffée. Je glissais une Nicorette dans ma bouche et posai le manuscrit. Lessivée, je me couchai discrètement de peur de réveiller Mike. J'éteignis la lampe et me relaxai enfin. Jusqu'à ce que Mike crut bon de coller son érection contre mes reins. _(N/B : Yurk ! Dégueu ! ^^)(N/A : C'est sûre que si ça avait été Edward ça aurait été mieux :P)_ Et je ne pouvais pas bouger, il avait posé son bras sur mon ventre. Je me sentis soudainement oppresser.

**« Te voilà enfin bébé. »**

_Et allez, encore un bébé !_

Je ne bougeai pas, faisant croire que je dormais. Priant pour qu'il se rendorme. Et je m'en voulus immédiatement d'avoir de telles pensées.

**« Bébé tu dors ? Moi je suis bien réveillé. » **_(N/B : Rendors-toi Newton !)_

Et au cas où je n'avais pas compris l'allusion, il me donna un coup contre mes reins.

**«** **Mike, je suis fatiguée, je me lève dans 5 heures. Je veux juste dormir. »**

**« Je te promes que tu n'auras rien à faire. » **_(N/B : Yurk ! Rien que d'y penser ça me dégoûte !)(N/A : A qui le dis-tu !)_

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je frissonnais. Il prit ça pour un signe de plaisir, ce qui ne l'était en aucun cas. Comment lui dire que je n'avais pas envie de lui, sans le froisser ?

**« Mike … »** soupirais-je en serrant mes paupières.

**« Quoi bébé ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais ? » **_(N/B : Non Mike, elle n'aime pas et moi non plus ! ^^)(N/A : Et moi non plus !)_

« _Non Mike je n'aime pas ce que tu me fais, parce que je ne t'aime plus ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses dormir tranquillement, car aux dernières nouvelles je suis encore chez moi et que je pourrais te foutre à la porte quand je le désire !_ » _(N/B : Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le faire ! Même si ça lui fait mal ! Fous-le dehors cet abruti !) _Mais bien sûr je ne pouvais pas réellement dire ça, même si ça me démangeais très très mais vraiment très fortement.

_Tu es trop gentille Bella !_

C'est moi où ma conscience venait de prendre la même voix que Rosalie quand elle me fait un sermon ? Voilà que je devenais folle … _(N/B : MDR ! ^^)_

Sans que je m'y attende, il me mit sur le dos et m'embrassa sur tout le corps. Et pour la toute première fois alors que je me trouvais au lit avec Mike, je ressentis les symptômes d'une crise d'angoisse.

**« Stop ! **soufflais-je avec plus de véhémence que prévu, **je ne veux pas. Pas ce soir. »**

Je sentis Mike desserré son étreinte et s'éloigné de moi. Et comme à mon habitude je ressentis de la culpabilité. _(N/B : ça m'énerve !)_

**« Mike écoute, je suis désolée mais … »**

**« Non c'est bon, laisse tomber. »**

Il roula de l'autre côté du lit et me tourna le dos.

_Très mature comme réaction ! Largue-le bon sang ! (N/B : Ouais ! largue-le bon sang!)_

_Tu ne peux pas la fermer deux secondes, conscience à la con ?_

Je finis par m'endormir peu avant 6 heures. C'est une fois en salle de réunion que la fatigue se fit sentir. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais décroché ce poste, je rêvais de partir en pleine réunion et filer sous ma couette avec une tasse de chocolat chaud.

_Vivement dimanche soir !_

Je repensais à ma soirée avec les filles et notre foutu pacte. Alice allait collectionner les aventures et Rosalie allait trouver l'homme de sa vie. Quant à moi il me restait 5 jours pour trouver quoi faire qui allait « changer ma vie » dixit Rose. Et si je mettais fin à ma relation avec Mike ? _(N/B : OUIIIII !) _J'étais terrifié à l'idée d'être célibataire, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

* * *

« _Allez_ _Rose, pense à autre chose bon sang !_ » Mon esprit refusait de se fixer ailleurs que sur les _dreadlocks_ et le corps de Bob, (_N/A : clin d'œil à Bob Marley of course !_) mon professeur de yoga. Une goutte de transpiration glissa le long de sa tempe et termina sa descente dans son cou. Je m'efforçai de détourner la tête pour me concentrer sur mes mouvements. Quand Bob mis ses mains sur mes hanches, je me retins de gémir. Il appuya deux doigts au creux de mes reins pour m'obliger à avancer le pelvis.

**« Voilà comme ça,** murmura-t-il. **Poussez lentement sur vos mains, puis soulevez le corps en oblique. Sentez l'énergie qui circule en vous, n'oubliez pas de respirer. Tenez la position. »**

J'essayais, en vain, de me focaliser sur autre chose que sa voix. Je regardais autour de moi et ne vis que des femmes se mouvoir avec l'élégance d'une danseuse classique. Sentez-vous l'ironie dans ma voix ? Bien. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'étais la plus belle de la salle. Moi prétentieuse ? Je l'admets. _(N/B : Encore heureux ! ^^) _En tournant ma tête vers la gauche, je vis Bella lever les yeux au ciel. Avais-je parlé à voix haute ?

**« Oui. »** me répondit Bella.

**« Tu entends mes pensées ou quoi ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu penses à voix haute ! » **_(N/B : MDR !)_

Je regardai vers Bob mais ce dernier ne fit pas attention à moi. _(N/B : Pauvre Rosalie ! ^^)_

**« C'est bizarre. Crois-tu qu'il a un problème ? »** demandais-je à Bella une fois au restaurant.

**« Peut-être est-il gay. »**

**« Bien sûr que non ! »**

**« Alors ce doit être un des problèmes classiques. Problème d'érection, herpès. Ce genre de chose ! » **_(N/B : MDR ! N'importe quoi ! ^^)_

**« Bella, il est prof de yoga, c'est un homme sain. Il ne peut pas avoir d'herpès. »**

**« Mouais … Bah alors j'en sais rien. »**

**« Peut-être qu'il pisse au lit et il en a honte ! » **nous dit Alice qui venait de rentrer dans le restaurant. _(N/B : MDR ALICE ! Décidément ! ^^_

**« Hey salut Lily ! Tiens, passe-moi ton sac je le mets à côté de moi. »**

**« Merci Bella. Dis le moi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je sois à coté de toi. » **rigola Alice.

**« Mais non tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça, j'ai des problèmes d'espace vitale ce n'est pas ma faute. »**

**« Ça ne dérange pas Mike que tu ne supportes pas la proximité ? »**

**« C'est pas que je ne supporte pas la proximité ! C'est juste que j'aie besoin d'avoir une zone, un peu d'espace pour respirer. Et Mike même si ça l'énerve, il le comprend. »**

**« Bref ! Les filles, j'ai une superbe nouvelle ! »**

**« Dis-nous tous Alice ! »**

**« Je vais partir en séminaire un peu partout aux Etats-Unis pour mon boulot ! Je vais pouvoir voir du pays et rencontrer des hommes de chaque état ! Ou presque. »**

**« Tu es à fond dans le pacte Lily ! » **_(N/B : Ouais ! à fond dedans ! ^^)_

**« Bien sûr voyons ! Pourquoi, pas toi, Rose ? » **me dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

**« Bien sûr que si ! » **mentis-je.

Je n'étais plus vraiment motivée pour le pacte. _(N/B : Pas bien, Rose ! ^^)_ J'aime plaire aux hommes ! La monogamie très peu pour moi. _(N/B : Quand t'auras vu Emmett, tu changeras d'avis ! =P) _Mais bon, je ferais tout pour gagner ce stupide pacte. Question de fierté !

**« Et toi Bella ? Que vas-tu faire pour le pacte ? »**

**« Je ne sais vraiment pas ! » **_(N/B : mais si tu le sais ! ^^)_

**« Tu pourrais soigner ta peur de la proximité. » **rigola Alice

**« Je n'ai pas peur de … »**

**« Ou elle pourrait prendre le métro ! » **la coupais-je pendant qu'elle fit une grimace horrifiée.

**« Ou bien tomber enceinte. » **_(N/B : Pas encore ! faut d'abord qu'elle rencontre le futur papa ! ^^)_

**« Devenir une alcoolo ? Ou accro à la drogue. »**

**« Ou bien larguer Mike » **souffla-t-elle. _(N/B : OUAIS !)_

**« PARDON ? »**

Alice et moi avions parlé en même temps.

**« Les filles je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »**

**« Oh non ma belle ! Tu ne peux pas lâcher une bombe pareille et te rétracter par la suite ! »**

**« Je vous en parlerai promis. Mais pas maintenant. »**

**« Bien ! Mais tu parleras ma belle ! » **la menaçais-je.

**« Allez levons nos verres ! A nos vies parfaites et aux changements ! » **cria Alice

**« Aux changements ! »**

**« Et aux vies parfaites » **nous rectifia Alice.

**« Oui aussi ! »**

Nous rigolâmes toutes les trois. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans elles. Mais je n'essaie même pas d'imaginer …

* * *

**POV BELLA**

* * *

Je sortais de mon bureau en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Mike m'avait appelée et m'avait invitée à dîner. Il avait soi-disant une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer. Surement une promotion à son boulot. En me rendant compte que j'avais oublié mon sac je fis demi-tour. Arrivée à mon bureau, je vis le numéro de mon patron s'afficher sur l'écran de mon téléphone. J'allais filtrer l'appel quand la voix de mon assistante se fit entendre.

**« Paul sur la une ! Il dit que c'est urgent ! »**

Je pris donc l'appel en soupirant.

**« Paul que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

**« Venez dans mon bureau Bella, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. »**

Bon sang Paul choisissait toujours les mauvais moments pour m'appeler. J'allais être en retard au dîner et Mike allait s'énerver ! _(N/B: On s'en fout de Mike ! il va te présenter le plus bel homme du Monde !)_

Je fonçai vers le bureau du boss, bien décidée à en finir au plus vite. Au moment où j'allais toquer, sa nouvelle assistante me dit.

**« Entre, entre ! Il t'attend » **

Je la remerciai et entrai.

**« Bonjour ! »** chantonnais-je.

En entrant, je vis donc le visiteur. Il était de dos, avait visiblement la petite trentaine, des cheveux de couleur bronze en bataille, il portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche retournée au niveau des coudes. (_N/A : mais qui est-ce les filles ? :P_)_(N/B : Moi je sais ! =P_) Même de dos, je savais qu'il allait être séduisant. _(N/B : Et comment ! ^^)_ Mais quand il se retourna et qu'il me fixa de ses prunelles vertes, je sus que séduisant n'était pas le mot. Peut-être que parfait, Apollon ou magnifique serait plus approprié.

Cet homme qui me fixait avec ce petit sourire en coin si arrogant n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen, le talentueux romancier du moment. Il avait publié son premier roman à l'âge de 23 ans. Et son succès ne cessait de croître. Mais depuis 3 ans, Edward avait disparu de la circulation. Il avait été admis en clinique de désintoxication. Tout le monde savait que sa disparition n'était pas définitive et qu'il allait revenir. Sa présence dans le bureau de Paul ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une seule chose. _(N/B : Edward LE RETOUR ! ^^)_

**« Bella, laissez-moi vous présenter Edward Cullen dont vous connaissez le travail. Edward, voici Isabelle Swan, mon éditrice la plus prometteuse. Et ma préférée si l'on me demandait de choisir. »**

**« Vil flatteur ! **rigolais-jepuis en me tournant vers Edward**. Ne l'écoutez pas, il dit ça à tout le monde. »**

Je me demandais encore comment j'avais fait pour ne pas bégayer. _(N/B : Moi aussi ! ^^)_

**« Je suis enchanté Isabella. »**

Je frissonnais tellement sa voix était douce et sexy. _(N/B : J'imagine =P)_

**« Juste Bella s'il vous plaît. »**

Il me sourit puis je me tournai vers Paul.

**« Paul, je suis désolée mais je dois y aller j'ai... »**

**« Ah non ! **me coupa-t-il.** Il faut que nous parlions Bella. »**

Je soupirais.

**« Bien … »**

_Adieu dîner avec Mike … (N/B : YOUPIE !)_

Paul s'éclaircit la gorge.

**« Bella, nous étions en train de parler de son nouveau roman et des remarques plus que désobligeantes du **_**New York Times. **_**Heureusement que personne n'a pris cet article aux sérieux. »**

**« Et vous Bella, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? » **me dit Edward avec son sourire en coin.

**« Eh bien, cette critique était mesquine et n'avait rien de professionnel. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas tort sur le fait que votre dernier livre était votre moins bon roman. »**

Je me rendis compte au dernier moment de ce que je venais de dire. Mon plus grand défaut ? Parler sans réfléchir. Un peu comme à cet instant … Paul ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, puis la referma tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Mes mains étaient moites et j'attendais qu'Edward dise quelque chose.

Puis le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire.

**« Voilà ce que j'appelle être franche ! C'est rare de nos jours. J'adore. »**

**« Excusez-moi monsieur Cullen, je ne voulais pas vous offensez je voulais juste dire que je euh … »**

**« Appelez-moi Edward. Et vous ne m'avez pas offensé du tout. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. »**

Je me levai difficilement et avec un petit sourire crispé, je me dirigeai vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Une fois dans le restaurant, je me dirigeai vers la table où se situait Mike. En me voyant, il me fit son plus beau sourire. Apparemment il ne m'en voulait pas. _(N/B : Quel dommage ! ^^)_

**« Bonsoir ma belle ! »**

Je lui fis un sourire et je m'assis.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Puis il sortit de sa poche un écrin noir.

**« Tiens, c'est pour toi, ouvre ! »**

**« Mike, il ne fallait pas ! »**

**« Ouvre, tu risques d'être surprise. » **_(N/B : Aïe ! je le sens mal cette surprise ! On va pas aimer ! ^^)_

Je fus surtout surprise de le voir si crispé. Lui tellement calme habituellement. En ouvrant l'écrin, vu sa taille, je m'attendais à un bracelet ou à un pendentif. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une bague. Une bague de fiançailles. (_N/B : Ouille ! ça va pas le faire, ça !_) Tremblant, il me prit l'écrin des mains.

**« Bella, je t'ai aimée à l'instant où je t'ai rencontrée, il y a un an aujourd'hui. Acceptes-tu, de m'épouser ? » **_(N/B : PUNAISE ! Je sens qu'elle ne va pas dire non, comme elle le devrait !)(N/A : Je ne dirais rien ! MOUAHAHA)_

* * *

L'apparition d'Edward YES ! x) Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
